


Just A'Listin' Stuffs

by ThatDarnLakeSiren



Category: Gravity Falls Au - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a List. (Now a voting block, too; come take a look!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Ghost in the Shack

2\. Wolfish Whims

3\. Human!Bill Redemption Au

Um . . . in short, vote on which one you want to see me working on in the near-future. The most votes for one or the other in the next month will decide it.

 


	2. asogdfjk

. . . .edit on last chapter. Go take a look and vote. Please, keep all vote-related comments to the first chapter. I'll post a third chapter once I've tallied up all votes on April Fifteenth, so spread the word if you like my stuff or whatever.


End file.
